Endgame
by x-Meiko-Rose-x
Summary: Jeff was just another Warbler in another blue and red blazer - then he met her.    Just a happy fluffy drabble to fill the time :


**Hey guys, for those of you that follow my other fic "Just not Blaine." I'm so sorry! I know that it's been forever and a new chapter will be up soon! I did finish it… but then I deleted it in a fit of rage (I'm an idiot, I know.)  
>So anyway, this one shot was created for my friend and beta Naomi – and also it was really fun to write haha. It's just a little bit of fluff and I hope you enjoy it!<strong>

**Meiko xxxx**

Jeffery Wainwright the third had a pretty simple life. He was entering his senior year at Dalton Academy for boys and like most other boys who went there his family was extremely privileged. He played Center for the football team and was a member of the prestigious Dalton Academy Warblers, he wasn't sure which one brought him more popularity but between the two he was one of the better known boys at the school. Jeffery – or Jeff as he was known – had auditioned for a solo in the Warblers no less that three times, he had had two serious relationships in his lifetime and he saw himself as a pretty easy going guy. He was not one of the more clever students at Dalton, but he was by no means stupid. All in all Jeff's life was pretty excellent but every so often after a fight with his Grandmother or if he needed space from his classmates he would always go to the same place to think.

Jeff walked into the park, his blazer slung over one shoulder and tie loose around his neck. He knew exactly where he was going and didn't stop until he got there but when he did he was suddenly brought up short. There was a girl sitting with her back against his tree, legs curled underneath her and a notebook open on her lap. Slowly he approached her.

"Erm… hi?"

The girl didn't look up; she merely pushed a strand of her shoulder length dark hair behind her ear and carried on twirling her pen, "Hey."

"So," he scuffed his feet, "You mind if I climb the tree?" He cursed how dumb this sounded.

"Sure, go ahead." She waved her hand vaguely and poised herself to write something.

Jeff paused unsure of what to do before he shrugged and swung himself up onto the outstretched branch above the strange girls head and leant back to lie across it. However he soon found that although he was ready to start sorting through his issues all he could think about was the girl below him, carefully he turned his head so that he could watch her – stealthily he hoped. She looked to be around the same age as him, maybe a little older her dark hair framed her face and although her head was bowed he thought that she probably had brown eyes to match behind her glasses. She was sitting down but she looked to have a curvy figure and she was wearing a black and pink flowered dress with a cream woollen coat lying near by. Once he got past her physical appearance he began to concentrate on the intense look of concentration on her face as she stared at her notepad – every so often she bent her head further to scribble something down. Really Jeff was quite impressed with himself for deducing all of this without her noticing, he permitted himself a small smile.

"So." The girl spoke up, causing Jeff to almost fall out of the tree in shock, "What have you worked out from staring at me?"

"W-what?"

She smiled and closed her notebook before looking up at him; he was interested to note that he had been right about her eyes, "I can practically hear the wheels turning in your head. What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing." Jeff grumbled, "I can't think about anything with you sitting by my tree."

She laughed, only slightly mockingly, "I'm sorry, _your_ tree? I don't see your name on it." She responded somewhat childishly.

"Well that would be where you are wrong." Swiftly he swung himself out of the tree and moved a branch out of the way to point at some crudely carved initials. J.W and B.W, "Jeff Wainwright and Benny Wainwright. I'm Jeff, Benny's my cousin," he watched as she placed her hand discreetly in front of her mouth and he flushed irritably, "Alright, don't look at me like that. We were eight, I know it's dumb."

The girl gave a soft laugh. "No… that's not it. I mean don't get me wrong, it's delightfully cheesy. I just think that I died of squee."

Jeff looked incredulous, "Excuse me…you died of squee? What the hell is squee!"

She placed her notebook on the ground and flailed her arms around her head, "Like that."

"Ok yeah….uh thanks for clearing that up." He looked down, slightly uncomfortable for a moment before he flung himself on the ground opposite her.

"So. Jeff Wainwright. Jeffery Wainwright. Why do I feel like there should be a 'the first' after that?"

Jeff flushed for the second time in the last five minutes and cursed himself for what this complete stranger seemed to do to him, "The third actually."

She laughed again and offered him her hand, "Well Jeffery Wainwright the third, I'm Naomi McCarthy… no numbers though I'm afraid. So! What did you come here to think about?"

He ran his fingers briefly through his bleach blonde hair, "How do you know I was here to think about anything?"

Naomi shrugged "Well, you haven't brought anything with you and there's no-one but us around, guess it was just the next logical step. You can talk to me you know, I'm a pretty good listener."

Jeff hesitated before lying back and starting to talk.

For the next couple of months Jeff and Naomi met at what had swiftly become "their tree" every Saturday and stayed there and talked for a good few hours. They kept everything pretty simple for the first few weeks. They didn't really learn anything important about each other and they defiantly didn't attempt to delve for any deep dark secrets. That came at the one months mark. However more often than not they just met up and talked about nonsense until neither of them was making any sense anymore. Jeff found that he worried a lot less and Naomi found that she wrote and read much less – which she wasn't necessarily certain was a good thing.

It was half seven on a warm Saturday evening and Jeff was sat with his back to their tree, his white dress shirt was pulled loose from his grey slacks and his sleeves were pushed up his tanned arms. Naomi and was sat in-between his legs her back resting against his chest and she was gently brushing her fingertips along his forearm. The two of them weren't going out it was simply the most comfortable way for them to be sitting. Also Naomi was a hugger and Jeff had learnt around twenty minutes into their second meeting that she didn't give people an option as to whether they hugged back – not that he minded one bit.

"So let me get this straight: You sing, you dance, you watch _Sherlock_-"

"I also love Jam." Jeff cut in grinning,

Naomi rolled her eyes and carried on, "next you'll be telling me you write fan fiction." Jeff felt that all too familiar blush he got around Naomi creeping up his face she could help but burst out laughing, "I'm sorry! You're just not the jock you make out to be after all."

Grumbling Jeff pulled up some grass "That's what Kurt said."

"Kurt?" Naomi was surprised, "I though that you two didn't get on?"

"I guess that he seems kinda cool… he just follows Blaine around like a puppy with this sad look all over his face. Dean Everidge made him my dorm mate and all he seems interested in is fashion and eye fucking Blaine, we don't have anything in common." Jeff whined, he felt Naomi shift against his chest.

"I'm guessing "eye-fuck" came from David?" She smirked, over the last couple of months Naomi had met Wes, David and Blaine a couple of times, they were fun, especially Wes and David. Blaine seemed a little straight laced sometimes.

Jeff chuckled, "Wes actually. He's started calling them 'Klaine', you know like 'Kurt' and 'Blaine' mashed together, it's caught on pretty quickly actually."

"That's actually quite cute. So … Kurt transferred half way through the semester and he always has a 'sad look all over his face'? Did you ever ask him why he came to Dalton?"

"Nah. Everyone kind of figures it was to get closer to Blaine." He stopped and frowned, "There are some rumours about bullying at his old school though."

Naomi sighed and twisted in the blonde Warbler's arms so that she was looking into his deep eyes, "You should try talking to him about it. It doesn't matter that you don't have anything in common you know, maybe he just needs someone to talk to about Blaine too. Besides who knows, you might find some common ground."

The senior sighed and rubbed his hand across the back of his neck, "Naomi!" He moaned, "I don't know if I'm comfortable talking to him about Blaine…"

Naomi grinned and slapped his knee jokily, "Well darling, I think you might just need to grow some balls cause he needs to talk to someone and that should be you." She couldn't help but laugh at his dejected look, "Never mind you'll be fine. You might even make a friend!"

***

The next day Jeff let himself into his room after football practice and paused when he saw Kurt curled up on his bed, obvious tear tracts on his face. Realistically he knew that he probably wouldn't be much help. He also knew that Kurt hadn't seen him so he could probably sneak out and pretend that he was never there. He was actually nearly out of the door when he remembered that he'd promised Naomi and cursing her lovableness he reluctantly made his way over to Kurt's bed, perching himself on the edge.

"Um… hey Kurt. You ok?" He could practically imagine Naomi slapping him around the head for asking such a stupid question.

"Yeah Jeff. I'm fine, how was football?" Kurt hastily wiped his tears and tried to smile.

"You don't seem fine mate. What did Blaine do?"

The countertenor fixed Jeff with such a dirty look that the blonde almost recoiled, "What? Just because I'm gay I have to be upset about some guy? Well I have news for you Jeffery Wainwright I-" Jeff watched as Kurt physically deflated, "Yes alright, it's about Blaine. _He kissed Rachel_!"

Jeff gulped, he hadn't been expecting that. "He kissed -. But he's gay right? I mean Rachel is a girl? How does that even work?"

"Yes Jeffery. Blaine is gay. At least he was, it would seem that he isn't so sure anymore. Shockingly gay guys can kiss girls, it is physically possible."

Jeff recognised the bitchy sarcastic tone that seemed to define the small teen. He rolled his eyes, "I'm not stupid Kurt so don't talk to me like I am. I'm doing my best here."

"I know," Kurt sniffed, "I'm sorry. I just – I thought maybe we were finally getting somewhere and then he kissed Rachel. I mean _Rachel_! My friend. Why does she get everything that I want?"

Jeff reached out and awkwardly patted his dorm mate's shoulder. He really wasn't used to comforting guys, "I don't know mate. This is probably just a phase he's going through. I mean before I met you I thought that no one could possibly be more gay than Blaine Anderson, I mean the guy does Disney covers…" He faulted as he caught what David called Kurt's 'bitch please' glare, "I mean – uh – no offence Kurt, I don't mean that you're…. you just- um. Sorry?"

Kurt barked out a laugh. "It's ok Jeffery, I know that I'm flaming. Fabulous of course, but flaming none the less." Kurt took out a small mirror and smoothed his already immaculate hair, "Anyway that's my wonderful worries out of the way what about yours Jeffery."

Jeff settled back against the bottom of his dorm mate's bed, "Alright, before we do this can you stop calling me Jeffery? Only my Grandmother calls me that and we don't exactly get on."

Kurt nodded, "Of course Jeff. Now tell me, any girls out there for you right now? Or a guy… my gaydar isn't as well developed as I'd like."

"Girls." The football player stated firmly, "Definitely girls. Well one girl in particular really."

"Oh?" Kurt's eyes suddenly started to sparkle as he leant forwards; it was a little unnerving, "Do tell?"

Clearing his throat Jeff looked down and decided he might as well get this over with. Who knew, maybe Kurt could help. "I met her a couple of months ago, she's called Naomi McCarthy. She's … kind of perfect." Hating how sappy that sounded he carried on regardless, it was true after all, "I met her by a tree in the park, we've been hanging out every Saturday since then. We hug and we talk… but that's all."

"Well, have you thought that maybe you should just ask her out? It sounds like you get along."

He looked up, showing rare vulnerability, "What if she says no?"

Kurt tried and failed not to smile at that, "You're the football teams star Center. You're a Dalton Academy Warbler. Your family probably owns half of Westville and you're worried that a girl won't say yes?"

"She's not just any girl though…"

The fashionista smiled softly, "Then she's worth the risk right?"

Naomi was lying on her back on her bed staring at her ceiling, he phone glued to her ear,

"_So you met him again yesterday?"_

She couldn't help but smile, "Of course I did, every week at five for two months now."

"_And he still hasn't asked you out?"_

"Nope, nothing. I don't even know if I like him that way."

"_Well... what do you guys talk about every week?"_

Naomi laughed and swiped at a stray tear, "I don't know, his friends? Or you lot. We've talked about his family a bit… his Grandmother sounds like a wench; she's trying to make him take business at College, anyone who talks to him for more than five seconds can see that's not him!"

She heard her friend chuckle down the phone, _"Well, sounds to me like you like him. Just ask him out!"_

"Shush you. I can't do that, I'm supposed to be hanging out with him and his friends next week want to come?"

"_Hmm prep school boys? Sure! Are any of them cute?"_

"His friend Blaine is certainly your type, short, hobbit hair… very cute."

"_Ooooh! Single?"_

Naomi snorted, "Gay."

"_Typical! Alright I have to go and you should just ask Jeff out already! Night Nomi, love you!"_

Smiling Naomi prepared to hang up the phone, "Love you too Helen, night."

Hanging up the dark haired girl rolled onto her stomach, pulled out Pillars of the Earth and set in for a long night of reading when her phone interrupted her with an angry beep.

**Hey! Meet me in Dalton commons tomorrow at 6? There's something I need to ask you. Jeff x**

Intrigued she tapped out a reply,

'**Citing! See you then darling, do I need to bring anything? Nxxx**

She had to wait less than two seconds for a response,

**Nopes. Just you. Can't wait to see you. Now stop reading and get some sleep : P Jeff x**

With a happy laugh Naomi set aside her book. Okay, so maybe she did like him. Just a little.

Naomi stood nervously outside the gate for Dalton waiting for Jeff to let her in. Helen was convinced that the blonde was going to ask her out today but she wasn't sure, hearing her name she looked up to see Wes and David running towards her grinning.

"Hey Naomi! Jeff's running late, he said to let you in and show you to the commons so you can wait for him there." David smiled linking arms with her.

"So how is out favourite girl today?" Wes asked linking arms on the other side.

They began practically carrying her up to the building, "Wes dear you seem very calm. No Warblers rehearsal today?"

"Nope, which means that I can relax. Which reminds me… we need to pull a prank on your boyfriend and little Kurty, any ideas?"

"I recommend the classics. Watch Parent Trap and you'll see what I mean. Just stock up on the treacle and feathers and remember that it was nothing to do with me. And he isn't my boyfriend." She added as an afterthought.

"Brilliant." David drawled an evil smirk breaking out on his face, "And sure sweetheart, whatever you say."

"Well here we are! Dalton commons! Make yourself comfortable and darling little Jeffykins shouldn't keep you waiting for too long." Wes winked.

Shaking her head and chuckling at Jeff's friends Naomi looked around the commons. Her breath caught in her throat as she took it all in. It had a high vaulted ceiling and the walls were completely covered in rich red silk wall paper and dark oak panelling. She'd known that the Dalton boys had money but this was amazing. Lowering her gaze she noticed a slender porcelain skinned boy curled up with a history book on one of the plush scarlet sofas. Smiling she realised that it could really only be one person. She walked over and plopped herself down next to him. He looked up with wide blue eyes, startled.

"Can I help you?" He asked a little coldly.

"Yes. I'm going to assume that you're Kurt. How's it going with Blaine?"

The cold look only hardened, "Not that it's any of your business but Blaine and I aren't really talking right now."

Naomi's face fell, "Oh. That's a shame. From what Jeff said I was sure that you two were endgame."

Kurt's face softened considerably as realisation swept over him, "Ah. Naomi McCarthy I presume?" He shook her hand lightly, "Now what does endgame mean exactly?"

It took her a moment to think how to explain it, "I guess, it means forever. If it helps, I still think that Klaine is endgame."

The countertenor smile was somewhat forced, "Urgh, you two huh? Who knew that 'Klaine' would be so catchy? Damn Wes…"

"Well, I guess I'll see you around Kurt."

Naomi got up with the intent to find Jeff but when we was half way across the room a voice called her and she turned,

"_Hey Naomi!_ I'd say McJeffy's probably endgame too!" Kurt grinned.

Smiling Naomi nodded and turned back around, straight in Jeff – who caught her, "Did he just call us McJeffy?" Jeff grinned happily.

Swallowing Naomi decided that it was now or never, "He did. Is it wrong that I quite like it?"

Jeff's face swept over Naomi's almost thoughtfully before he swiftly dipped his head and pressed a soft kiss on her lips. Leaning their foreheads together he smiled softly.

"Is it wrong that I do too?"

END FIC.


End file.
